phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:FanP
Olá, bem vindo(a) a Phineas e Ferb Wiki! Obrigada por sua edição em Senhora Hirano. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Diovos (disc) 00h49min de 12 de setembro de 2011 Predefinição Oi Flávio! Bom, pra vc criar uma predefinição, tem que cirar uma página nova e por o prefixo "Predefinição:" nela. Exemplo: Predefinição:Quadrado. Então, você põe lá na pág o que você quer que a predefinição faça. A pred. serve pra isso. Quando você põe a predefinição em uma pág, ela funcionará como o que está na página DA PREDEFINIÇÃO. Como se fosse uma abreviatura. Para pôr a pred. numa página, você pega o nome dela (ex: Quadrado) e deixa entre , por exemplo, . Basicemente é isso. A maioria das preds nós pegamos na wiki americana, quando há necessidade delas. Valeu, 01h03min de 18 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Desculpa! Oi FanP&F desculpa por não entrar no chat, é que na hora que voce tinha mandado a mensagem eu tinha saído do computador. Já é a segunda fez que isso acontece comigo, a primeira foi com o Matheus. Bom, aproveitando a mensagem eu quero te perguntar se voce tem alguma ideia para o Atravessando as Dimensões, por eu e o Ajdouble estamos sem nada para por no filme. O chato é que só falta completa-lo porque já fizemos um grande parte. Bom, eu estou acompanhando a sua série do Agente P, e estou gostando muito, também fiz o cartão de título do primeiro episódio dessa sua série. Voce gostou? PeF001 20h47min de 8 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Resolução Oi Flavio! Sabe o problema que você tem com o chat? Acho que consigo resolver. Pra isso, tem que mudar seu nome de usuário, pra um que não tenha nenhum caractere.... "incomum", como "&". Faça uma conta nesse site. Depois, entre aqui, escreva "Change Username" em "Subject" e na caixa de texto abaixo escreva o seguinte (sem esquecer de colocar o username desejado onde eu marquei): ''Hi! Can you change my username, please? I think that it is causing me to fail entering the chat room, because of the "&" character. I want you to change it to (ponha aqui seu novo username). Here is my user page: '' http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:FanP&F Receberá uma resposta por e-mail. Se tiver alguma dúvida depois, é só me consultar. Espero que consiga! Falou, 22h22min de 18 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Flavio entra no IRC agora. Eu estou lá PeF001 11h43min de 20 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Feliz Natal Oi! Só pra desejar um Feliz Natal, porque eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias! http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/69/ShakeHeitor%C2%B2.png 01h50min de 24 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC)